


I’m Your Lionheart

by groundedreamer



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Falling In Love, Fluff, Getting to Know Each Other, Gon is a prince, Humor, M/M, Magic, Slow Burn, getting sucked into a fairy tale, killua is a wizard with a stupid hat, maybe they learn something along the way
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:35:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24727579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/groundedreamer/pseuds/groundedreamer
Summary: Killua and Gon are neighbors who get set up on a blind date. It...does not go well. They begin by trading snark (which Killua starts) and soon were making bets about who could make the date even worse (Gon’s idea). Unfortunately, they piss off the witch sitting at the table next to them who curses them to live out a fairy tale unless they learn to get along.Neither Gon, nor Killua believe her and are ushered out by the staff whodo notwant to be the restaurant where people get cursed. They go their separate ways, believing that it was just a bad date. That is, until Gon wakes up the next morning with a sword in his hand and a crown on his head, and Killua is holding a very stupid looking staff and wearing equally stupid robes.Killua and Gon must travel together to find the princess, slay the dragon, and save the kingdom...or something like that...before they can go home. Along the way they’ll meet some new friends, see new sights, and maybe even find love.
Relationships: Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck
Comments: 14
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This first chapter was inspired by my V E R Y loud downstairs neighbor, who I can hear at all times of the day and night. Who decides to VACUUM at 11 PM AT NIGHT.
> 
> Clearly, it’s a point of contention. The greatest irony is that while I was writing this, I heard every single word of his conversation through the floor. 
> 
> (I actually had to bang on the floor of my room because the asshole _couldn’t hear me_ knocking on his door, he was being so loud)

Killua slammed the cover of his book shut. 

He could hear every _single_ word of the inane conversation his neighbor was having. Killua stood up from the table, shoving his chair back. It was like the asshat held a megaphone to his mouth every time he talked. Did he understand what an indoor voice was or did he just yell constantly? Killua knew all of his hobbies, all of his friends, what kind of work he did, and what tv shows he liked to watch. All because his neighbor was so fucking loud he could have heard him across the country! Killua had refrained from stomping on the floors like a child every time he heard the barely muffled voice, but enough was enough.

Killua marched down the stairs to an identical door right below his apartment. He rapped the door with his knuckle. There was a vein popping in his forehead. Creaking footsteps come toward the door. _For fuck’s sake, he even walks loud_ , Killua thought.

“Can you shut the fuck up?” Killua said as soon as the door opened. 

His neighbor—who Killua had never met before—didn’t want to meet—looked confused. 

“Um—“ he started. His hand tightened on the side of the door. 

“Can you shut the fuck up,” Killua said again. His neighbor now looked completely alarmed. Killua cringed internally. He knew this probably wasn’t the best way to deal with the situation, but he had always had a temper problem. “You are not the only person who lives here. I can hear every single goddamn thing you’re saying. I don’t give a fuck about you or your life. Can you please, _please_ stop being so fucking loud.”

His neighbor’s mouth was wide open. Killua was breathing hard. The red faded from his vision and he was able to focus fully on the man in front of him. He was young, built. He was wearing a tight tank top that was barely holding itself together across his chest. His thick black hair was messy, half-heartedly styled in wild spikes. A set of black headphones were hanging around his neck. Killua felt a rush of heat from his ears down to his toes. He looked away from his neighbor’s curious, intense golden eyes. For some reason, he didn’t look angry at Killua, just curious. 

“Uh, um, sorry,” his neighbor scratched his cheek. His voice was deep. “You could have said…”

Killua had stopped breathing. The reality of his actions was beginning to settle and his legs felt like jelly. He had just messed up. Seriously messed up. Fuck. 

“Fuck,” he stuttered, unable to make eye-contact with his neighbor. He fixed his eyes on his bare brown feet instead. “I mean—yeah—sorry. I didn’t mean to—you were just being so goddamn loud. I mean—fuck, sorry,” Killua said. He turned tail and ran back up the stairs into his apartment. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Killua and Gon come face to face (again)

Three days later, Killua was holed up at home, intensely scrolling though listings for new apartments. Alluka was in a small video chat box in the top-right corner of his laptop screen. She had a disapproving look on her face.

“You can’t just move,” she said disapprovingly. Her voice was slightly distorted over his laptop speakers, but Killua knew her tone well. He harrumphed. He sunk deeper into his blanket cocoon and clicked on a link for a promising listing. 

“Watch me,” he said. “I’ve been wanting to move to a better place anyway.” He tapped his trackpad to go back to the previous page. _Rent’s too high._ He scrolled past another listing. _Too far from work._ His fingers hovered over his laptop as he read the summary for the next ad. _Everything sounds the same_ , he thought, disgruntled.

“Oniiii-chan,” Alluka said. Her face suddenly filled the screen. “Listen to me.” Killua’s eyes flicked over to her. “You like your apartment. You just moved there, anyway. Why can’t you just apologize to him?” 

Killua’s face turned red. “What? Are you fu—freaking kidding me?” he asked. “How do I do that?” Killua waved his hands in the air. “Hi, I’m that guy who told you he didn’t give a fuck about your life? Sorry?!” He sunk even lower into the couch until the edge of his laptop was even with his nose. “The only choice is to move.” 

Alluka looked angry, frustrated, then started laughing in resignation. “I’m not going to argue,” she said. “You can move if you want, but just remember that I told you it was a dumb idea first.” 

  
_It was a dumb idea_ , Killua conceded. But it wasn’t as dumb as agreeing to be set up on a blind date by Leorio and Alluka. He walked over the threshold of a mid-tier not-too-nice-just-fancy-enough restaurant with Alluka at his side. Killua pulled at the collar of his dress-shirt. It was too stuffy. 

“Onii-chan, stop messing with it,” Alluka admonished. She slapped Killua’s hand away from his neck and held it firmly as she led them to their table.

“Why did I agree to this again?” he asked as she pushed him down into a chair. “Also, why are you coming with me?” 

“Because it’s been so long since you’ve dated someone and I don’t want you to wither up and die.”

“Oi!“

“And because I know you get nervous, so we’re here for moral support!” she said cheerfully, talking over Killua’s protestations. She sat in the chair next to him. Her phone buzzed and she opened it eagerly, thumbs flashing over the screen. Killua sighed and began playing with the napkin in front of him. Both her statements were true. _Though_ , Killua thought scowling, _I am_ not _going to wither up and die._

 _I don’t need to date anyone_. He was perfectly happy by himself. He played idly with the extra button on his shirtsleeve. Alluka was still on her phone, typing away.

Why was he here then?

Was it morbid curiosity? Self-hate? _Do I want to see how much more of a train wreck my life can get?_

It was definitely option three, he thought, as the chair across from him was pulled out and someone sat in front of him. Killua’s mouth fell open. 

It was his neighbor from downstairs. 

Leorio had come in with him, but Killua couldn’t tear his eyes away from the person in front of him. His neighbor was similarly dressed in a simple button-down and slacks, expect his shirt was a lurid green that made Killua’s retinas burn. He was also wearing a bright orange bow-tie with white polka dots. It was a hideous combination, but somehow complimented his warm brown skin and tawny eyes—eyes that were wide with shock. 

“Killua, this is Gon, my friend from work,” Leorio said, blissfully unaware of the sudden tense atmosphere. He was smiling widely, gesturing to the downfall of Killua’s health and happiness sitting next to him. “Gon, this is Killua and his sister Alluka. She’s here for moral support.” The corner of his mouth twitched. A vein popped in Killua’s forehead. He wasn’t sure what to address first: the fact that Leorio had brought Gon or that he thought it was appropriate to mention that he was apparently nervous enough to bring his _sister_ to a potential _date._

“Ah, we kind of already met,” Gon said, saving Killua from answering. He had an awkward smile on his face and scratched at his cheek nervously. “We live in the same building.” 

That was one way to put it. 

Alluka’s blue eyes darted back and forth between them. “Oh,” she said. Her mouth made a perfect ‘o’ of surprise. Killua tried to elbow her in the side. “This is that guy you yelled at!” she said, slamming her hands on table and half-way out of the seat. 

“Um, yeah, haha…” Gon said weakly. He wasn’t looking at Killua. His shoulders were tense and he was biting his lip.

“This is the guy?” Leorio asked, sounding just as surprised. He leaned forward as if he was trying to get a better look at them. “This is the guy?” he said to Gon again. “But you never told me it was Killua.” 

“I didn’t know,” Gon said. He sounded frustrated now. Killua took a deep breath. It was time to end this night before it got any further. 

“Damn,” Leorio said before Killua could speak. He looked at Alluka. “We’ve thought you two’d be perfect for each other.” 

Alluka sighed next to Killua. She started putting her phone back in her bag. Her shoulders were slumped and she looked deflated. 

“I—I mean we can at least have dinner, right?” Killua’s mouth moved of its own accord. A small part of his brain was yelling at him, but the rest of it, the part that couldn’t stand to see Alluka sad, not even for a second, kept talking. “We’re all here, we might as well eat, right?” His voice rose at the end of his sentence, almost desperately. He was looking at Gon. Gon’s eyes were wide. 

“Uhh,” he said unintelligently. When he continued to stare at Killua nonplussed, Killua kicked him under the table. “What was that for?” Gon cried, rubbing his knee. His eyebrows pulled together in the middle and he looked like a petulant child. 

“Because you can’t take a hint!” Killua said. 

“How was I supposed to know?” Gon howled.

“Because anyone with common sense would get it!” Killua rolled eyes. He leaned back in his chair, crossing his arms.

“You are so mean! Like the meanest person I’ve ever met!” Gon was angry. His hands were flat on the edge of the table and he leaned forward. Alluka and Leorio were sitting, stunned. Neither of them had expected the dinner to sour so quickly and so terribly. 

“Good,” snarled Killua. “This is the worst date I’ve ever been on.”

Gon’s brown eyes sparked. “Oh yeah?” he said. “I can make it worse.” He narrowed his eyes at Killua.

Killua, not to be outdone, let out a snort. “Prove it,” he said.

Whatever Gon was going to do, Killua never found out because everything suddenly stopped. He looked around him in confusion. Everyone around him was frozen. Waiters in mid-step, diners in mid-bite. The silence once everything stopped was deafening. 

“Wh—what?” Gon said from across the table. He was looking around himself with an expression of utter confusion. Their eyes met briefly. 

“Wh—“ Killua opened his mouth, but was cut off by a new voice.

“That’s quite enough,” a young woman said, wagging her finger as she walked toward them from the next table. She was dressed in head-to-toe pink. Her blonde pigtails bounced with each step she took. “You are both being very noisy and someone who’s lived as long as I have ought to have some peace and quiet during her dinner.” 

_Lived as long as she’d had?_ She looked like a small porcelain doll come to life. Her skin was smooth and flawless. Not a wrinkle in sight, never mind anything that showed she’d lived past eighteen years old. 

Killua opened his mouth to say that, but the young woman raised her gloved hand. Killua grasped at his throat suddenly. He coughed, but no sound came out. Killua tried to cough again. He stared at her, eyes bulging. 

“You’ve both annoyed me enough,” she said. She looked between Gon and Killua, a foreboding smile spreading across her face. “Let’s play a game.” She tapped her chin in thought. After a moment, she smiled and snapped her fingers. “This will be perfect for young handsome men like you.” 

Her blue eyes began to glow. The ground started to rumble. She opened her mouth, but the words that came out weren’t in any language Killua knew. Each word fell from her lips and thudded to the ground. Killua felt his teeth rattle with the impact. Bright, shining words continued to pour out of the young woman’s mouth. When they touched the floor, they melted into pools of gold. Intricate lines spread from them, marking the space where Killua and Gon sat. Killua tried to yell, but his voice was still gone. 

The young woman knelt, palms flat to the ground. She looked up at Killua and Gon and grinned wickedly. The whole of her iris and sclera were a blinding white. Killua closed his eyes, unable to look at her. He heard Gon yelling somewhere next to him. There was a sudden burst of light and Killua and Gon had disappeared from the restaurant. Their empty chairs clattered to the ground.

The young woman stood up, brushing the dust off her hands. 

“Have fun, boys,” she said and flounced back to her table to finish her strawberry pecan pie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess Bisky is a timeless, all powerful witch who sends people into different dimensions if they interrupt her dinner? 
> 
> I don’t know, I don’t make the rules.


	3. Chapter 3

Killua groaned. He blinked slowly, hand clutching his head. He wasn’t in the restaurant anymore, but in a forest. The sun was shining through the trees. Birds twittered in the distance. Killua tried to sit up, but his head was pounding. He gave up and lay back with another groan. The grass was cold and dew seeped into his back, making him shiver. The last thing Killua could remember was the witch saying something in a strange language and a flash of light. 

Sounds of feet trampling through the trees made him sit up. His head throbbed and his vision danced with black spots, but Killua forced himself to remain sitting up. He was in a strange forest alone. He didn’t like the idea of being a sitting duck for anyone passing through. Killua felt around himself for something, anything to protect himself with. His scrambling fingers bumped into something hard. He grabbed it and pulled it towards him. It was a wooden staff. Gnarled and old, it had a large pink orb affixed to the top. Killua felt a zap of energy travel from it into his hand and up his arm. He grabbed it firmly with both hands. He didn’t know how to use it, but he’d go to hell trying. 

The marching was coming closer. “Here, My Liege,” a man’s voice said. The branches parted and a small group of men walked into the clearing. They were all wearing armor and had swords hanging at their hips. The same man who spoke before called to someone behind him. “My Liege, we’ve found him.” Another man stepped into the clearing where Killua sat, still fighting to remain conscious. He was wearing green tights with a matching doublet edged in gold. A ruby cloak hung from his shoulders. He wore a thin gold crown in his unruly black hair. Killua blinked, sure he had gone mad. It was Gon. 

Killua finally fainted. 

When he came to for a second time, he was moving slowly, but not under his own power. He looked around again. He was on a horse. There was a pair of arms around him, holding him up, and he rested against a firm chest. Gon was looking at him, concerned. 

“What the fuck is going on?” Killua asked. He had half a mind to try to jump off the horse, but Gon shook his head. He was frowning and there was a thin line between his eyebrows. “I’ll tell you later,” he murmured. His eyes darted to the men in front and to the sides of him. Killua looked around them too. They were surrounded by a sort of retinue of men in armor. They seemed alert, eyes constantly roving the forest around them. The sun was still bright, perhaps just a smidge lower in the sky. Killua guessed that he couldn’t have been unconscious for long.

Killua’s mouth fell open as a great castle loomed in front of them. Made of a pearly white stone, It gleamed in the afternoon sun. Green and orange flags flew from the top of each turret. The man in front shouted, “We’ve arrived, Your Highness.” He dismounted his horse and walked up to Gon. He put his hand on the horse’s reins and walked the horse through the gates. The guards standing on either side nodded to them. The lead knight led them across the courtyard and over the grass to the stables.

Gon slid down from his horse gracefully, as if he had been doing it his whole life. He held out a hand to Killua, whose lips twisted. He didn’t want to accept his help, but he knew he was going to fall flat on his face otherwise. Gon seemed to know this because he raised one of his eyebrows. Killua rolled his eyes and grabbed onto his hand. Once his feet were back on the ground, Killua straightened up, still unsteady after his fainting spell. It was at this point that Killua noticed he wasn’t in his own clothes. He was wearing some kind of robe. The sleeves were long and had trailing, lacy cuffs. There was a belt, cinching the fabric at his waist. Thankfully, he could feel he had some kind of pant underneath the long skirt. The only problem (among a whole host of problems) was that it was a bright, eye-watering pink with small hearts embroidered on the edges of the hems. Killua felt his eye twitch. This was the work of that hag they’d met at the restaurant. He knew it. 

One of the knights stepped forward. He held out the staff Killua had found in the forest in front of him. “Your staff, sir.” 

“Uh, thanks,” he said, taking it from his hands. He felt that same jolt of energy when his hand closed around it again. The wood seemed to almost vibrate with happiness in his grip. The crystal on top glowed bright pink. The knights murmured amongst themselves in surprise. 

“Let’s go,” Gon said to Killua and his men. They all walked into the castle, the knights still forming a protective huddle around Killua and Gon. Killua walked next to Gon. He was taller than him and his strides were longer, but it felt like Gon was the one in charge here. His hand hovered over the small of Killua’s back, almost protectively. Once they reach the throne room, Gon waved away his guard. “Leave us.” 

They all sprang to attention and saluted him. They filed out in a din of clanking armor. As soon as the door closed, Killua rounded on Gon. “What the fuck?” he said, gesturing wildly. Gon had slid to the floor. He looked weak now, exhausted.

“I don’t know,” he said. “I don’t know what’s going on.” His hands were shaking. “All I remember is the restaurant and that girl. Next thing I knew, I was surrounded by those guys and they were all calling me ‘My Liege’ and stuff.” 

“Well, you seem to be adjusting quite well,” Killua said snidely. He didn’t know why he was being mean. Gon was just as clueless as Killua was. But it made Killua feel better to take his anxiety out on someone. 

“Killua, please,” Gon said. His expression was weary. 

Killua opened his mouth, but closed it again. He crouched down next to Gon. “I’m sorry,” he said. He scraped the flagstone floor with his fingernail awkwardly. “Now what?” 

“No idea,” Gon said. 

Killua looked around them for a clue, for _something_ that could explain where they were and what they were doing. His eyes fell on the staff again. “Maybe this can do something,” he said. He grabbed it. Gon raised his head. He was looking at it with skepticism. “No, really,” Killua said. “It—it feels special. It kind of vibrates every time I touch it. Here—“ He handed the staff to Gon who closed his hand around it. Killua looked at him expectantly, but Gon just shrugged and gave it back to him. “Well, I felt it.” He waved it around in the air, feeling kind of stupid, but he couldn’t stand the upset and tired look on Gon’s face. “Maybe if I move it in a certain way. Or if there’s something in the top. There’s got to be instructions on how to use this thing. Maybe a book or—“

On the word _‘book’_ a puff of smoke appeared in front of Killua. He dropped the staff in surprise. Floating at chest height was a large pink book. The cover was gilded and had the same curly hearts on the cover as were on Killua’s staff and robes. There was a strong scent of something flowery. In flashing gold letters, the cover read: _Bisky’s Book of Magic – Tricks to the Trade._ “Um,” Killua said. He glanced at Gon who had stood up and walked over to him. 

The book opened by itself, the pages turning until it stopped about half-way through the book. Letters appeared of their own accord. Gon and Killua read them together. _“Welcome to the Kingdom of Yorbia. This is an ancient land, full of monsters and magic. You, young adventurers, have been tasked with the duty of returning the true king to his throne. You, Gon, are the Prince Regent. Every man, woman, and child will bow before you. Use your power to find and restore the King to his rightful place.”_ Gon’s eyes were huge. Words kept appearing, however, and they both turned to read on. _“You, Killua, are the most powerful sorcerer to walk this land in centuries. The staff you hold in your hand will do your every bidding. Use it to aid the Prince in his quest. Only when balance has been restored to the kingdom, can you return to your world.”_

Killua and Gon gaped at each other. There was no way this was real. “Just kidding!” a voice rang out in the empty room. It was a woman’s voice, high-pitched and playful. 

“It’s you,” Killua cried. He spun on the spot, looking for the witch. 

“Yes, it’s me,” she said again. Gon pointed silently to the book and Killua leaned close. There was a small crude drawing at the bottom of a young woman with bouncing pigtails. “How did you like my story?” the drawing asked. She stuck her tongue out at the both of them. “You both interrupted my dinner so I cursed you. Seems fair, doesn’t it?” She gave them a wicked grin. 

Killua’s mouth was opening and closing, but he couldn’t find the words to express his outrage. 

“Well,” she said, drawing a chair on the page with her finger and sitting on it. “I wasn’t exactly lying. You both are missing something, which is why you’re so cranky.” Bisky picked something out of her nails and flicked it away. “Find out what it is and the curse will break. Easy.” 

Killua started to argue, but Gon put his hand on Killua’s arm. He shook his head slightly. “Look at that,” Bisky said. She gave them a sly smile. “You’re already learning.” She stood up from her chair and clapped her miniature gloved hands. “Two pieces of advice, because I do have a heart. Gon, what you are looking for may not be what you need. And Killua, if you are open, there is kindness and love.” She gave them both an indulgent smile. 

“I do love young men. So full of energy and promise.” She pointed up at the words that had been written before. “This book will be your greatest resource. All you have to say is ‘book’ and it will appear. You may ask it any question and it will answer. Good luck!” She blew them a kiss and walked off the page. The book closed of its own accord and disappeared in another puff of smoke. Gon and Killua stared at each other. Killua was lost for words. 

“So,” Gon started. “I guess we have to look for this king.” 

“What the fuck? No,” Killua said. “We’re not playing her game. There has to be another way out.”

“I don’t think so, Killua,” Gon said. He was scratching his cheek. 

“ _I_ think so.” Killua was not about to play the game of some bored witch. “Book,” he said. The book appeared again. Killua opened it to a random page. “How do we get out of this place?” he asked it. The page was blank for a moment before lines began to appear slowly. Killua became more and more angry the longer he stared at the page. It was a map of the room they were currently in. There were small drawings of him and Gon. A dotted arrow blinked and pointed straight ahead to the door in front of them. He heard Gon snort behind him. Killua shut the book angrily and it disappeared again. 

Gon looked like he was plainly trying not to laugh. “Well,” he said somewhat timidly. “She didn’t say it would give you the right answer.” Killua threw him a murderous look and looked around the large throne room. 

“So,” he said. “So, we’re stuck here. Until we find this king or whatever.” He was suddenly exhausted. He crouched of the floor with his head in his hands. Gon’s tentative hand rested on his back. “I have to go home,” he said. “Or my sister is going to be all alone.” Gon patted his back gently. 

“We’ll get out of here,” he said. “For now, we should get some rest.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Me [montgomery-rain](http://montgomery-rain.tumblr.com)


End file.
